Silver and Moon
by DarkSaturnX-4869
Summary: Its about Conan and Agasa. They got sucked into a dimension by a computer and now the self-proclaimed Silver Bullet has to find a way to get back home while helping the famous heroines in the process.
1. Detective's alternate dimension

DC/SM

After Sailor Chaos is defeated, there was a strange particle creating a dimension and a fragment was absorbed there. It led to planet Earth which it landed in Chicago. Charter Silvers found the fragment and his team of researchers began to study it. Then suddenly...

Silvers: What the-

The energy of the fragment shined brightly, blinding everyone. The fragment is destroyed, everyone didn't notice that the energy which transferred to the computer and the data disk.

Silvers: What happened?

Faulkun: I don't know. But it seems that the stone or whatever that was is gone.

Arkins: Faulkun check the data.

Faulkun: Alright. Oh no! The data is gone!

Silvers: What? How did that happen? I'm pretty sure we just recorded the traces of that rock.

Kwalsky: I'll go to Japan and check the disk myself. Hopefully I'll find some clues.

Arkins: Not alone. I'm coming with you. Mr. Silvers?

Silvers: Permission granted.

Tokyo, Japan

At the airport, both Kwalsky and Arkins were exiting and called for a cab. Now they're are heading to the highway, but then they discovered something wrong.

Kwalsky: Huh? I'm certain that I put the disk in my bag. Where did it go?

Arkins: Luckily I put a transceiver on. Hmm... How did it get there?

The GPS shows that the signal was far away from their current positions, which led them in trouble. A group of kids known as Detective Boys are the ones who recovered the disk at the airport, but thought it was their computer game, since it looks the same.

Ayumi: Hey, let's play at Agasa's place. I want to see how Conan can actually beat it.

Conan:(Oh please) I'd rather pass.

Genda: Hey, come on Conan, don't tell me your scared of losing.

Conan:(No, because I'm not kid anymore. Geez)Fine, but let's ask Agasa first?

At Agasa's place the Detective Boys asked the professor about the game and Agasa accepted, but they have to solve his quiz, of course both Haibara and Conan just solved it for them. As soon as the disk is inserted, they notice that something is odd here.

Mitsuhiko: Now that's weird. Why isn't it uploading?

Conan: Maybe you guys put the wrong disk? *holding the other disk*

Genda: Wait, two of them? Ayumi did you brought two games?

Ayumi: Um, no.

Haibara: Wait! Something's happening. *pointing at the screen*

The screen was shining light. Agasa begins to check on the computer and Conan tries to eject the disk, but the light was shining so bright it blinded everyone in the room. Then it stopped. The Detective Boys regained their senses.

Mitsuhiko: What happened here?

Ayumi: Hey, where is Conan.

Haibara: Agasa is gone as well.

Genda: M-m-maybe the gh-gh-ghost ate them!

Haibara: Doubt it. (But it sure seems strange. How the disk ended up in our possession? I could have sworn that Ayumi has brought one game with us. And more importantly, where did Conan and Agasa go?)

Haibara still wonders what happened, while the others called Mouri Kogoro and Ran for help. And the disk that they uploaded it is no longer in the computer.


	2. 5D's debut and Sky Detective part 1

?:...chi...Shin... Shinichi!

Conan hears a voice calling to him while he was he was floating into the darkness.

Conan:(Am I dead?)

Then he suddenly see a light. A figure was shown and it was Agasa who was waking him up. When he came to, he looks around and notices he's in somone's house.

Agasa: Oi! Shinichi!

Conan: Agasa! What happened?

Agasa: Well, technically, we're not at my place.

Agasa then explains the story that he and Conan are no longer in their own dimension. They even tried calling Kogoro and Hattori on their phones, but no signal. They tried visiting at their place, but nothing turned up. As if they were never exist. So they went right back at house that they were staying. And the man who owns the house started to welcoming them back and having conversations with them.

Man: Sorry you guys got lost and all. You guys can stay as long as you like.

Agasa: Oh! But we don't have any mone-

Man: Its alright. I'm giving you my house. Its yours. After all I am a very rich man.

Conan: Eh? (Is he **serious**?)

Man: Call me Flick and I just to happened to own many houses around in Tokyo. I'm just selling them.

Agasa: Yeah but—still...

Flick: Hohoho... You remind me of that fella. I also gave my another house to him. He's a very mysterious person. [Then notices a television was turned on and it shows the motorcycle race tournament.] Oh! That man right there! [As he points to the tv screen where it shows a very tall man with a tattoo on his cheek wielding a trophy and stands by his red motorcycle] Quick! Turn up the volume!

Conan: Oh right![As he raises the volume with remote]

As Agasa, Flick and Conan listens to the television...

Announcer: _Everybody, we got your winner in first place, FUDOOOOOOOO YUSEEEEIIIIIII!_[As he raises Yusei's hand and begins to ask some questions] _So tell us, where did you get this bike! I mean this is the first time I've seen it!_

Yusei:...[He doesn't responds and starts to leave]

Flick: Oh come on! Say something kid.[ As he watched Yusei leaving and now he turns off the television. Then he begins to wonder about Yusei's condition.]

Agasa: Let me guess. He's the one you sold your house to.

Flick: No I gave him my house that's all. Oh wait! Maybe he'll show up at tonight's ceremony!

Conan: Tonight's ceremony?

Flick: Yes! Lots of famous people will show up for their celebration. There's Haruka, Michiru and-

Agasa: I'm sorry but I have to sta-

Conan: I'll go![As he get excited. He's interested in Fudo Yusei and other famous people, especially involves soccer] So what time?

Flick: Oh! At 8:00 PM. Here's the directions...

Agasa then whispers to Conan:_ Oi Oi! What about finding a way back!_

Conan: _Don't worry about it! You take care of it._

Agasa notices that Conan is usually not interested in returning to their dimension.

Conan then grabs his skateboard and starts heading off.

**8:00 PM**

At the villa where the ceremony was held, Conan was there along with Flick. Flick was hoping that Yusei is gonna show. Conan heard a noise coming from the famous race car driver Haruka talking to the other girls.

Haruka: He's not showing up huh?

Conan whispers to Flick:_ Who's that? _[As he points to Haruka]

Flick: No need to whisper. That's Tennoh Haruka the famous race car driver. She stands in second place and lost to Yusei.

Conan: Wait, Haruka's a girl?

Flick: Yes, don't let her appearance fool you. Oh and that women standing beside her is Kaioh Michiru the violinist, but the purple dark hair girl, hmm... I don't know who she is, but she's always with them.

Conan then listens to their conversation.

Michiru: Come on, don't be like that. Ah! Hotaru, your friends are here!

Hotaru: All right! Be right back!

Haruka: That reminds me, has Usagi be found yet?

Michiru: Unfortunately...

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. A man falls on the floor and his mouth is covered in blood.

Woman whose standing beside him then shouts: Quick! Call the police and ambulance!

**15 minutes later**

The police arrived and the inspector begins announcement...

Inspector: My name is the Inspector Naragawa Kyosuke. The deceased gentleman's name is Blake Hernandez, a pro wrestler from America who died from effects of cyanide poisoning. It was likely the chocolate he ate. You! [AS he points to a girl who was with the victim when he collapsed] You gave him chocolate right?

Woman: But I never poisoned the chocolate! I swear!

Haruka: Wait! Your his manager. Josephine Sakura. If I remember correctly, you two had an argument right?

Sakura: What? What about you? He was laughing about your loss to Fudo person and you got really upset about that!

Haruka: Tsk...

Kyosuke: OK! Calm down! We're still searching some evidence.

But Conan spotted a suspicious person. A teenage man with blue jacket who has an evil smile. Conan then figures out about how he had done it. Then speaks to one of the officers.

Officer#1: What? Are you sure?

Conan: Yup!

Conan then wonders who's gonna play a detective. He decides that Kyosuke should be the one. Conan takes out his wristwatch and aims it at Kyosuke and fires it. But Haruka steps in and...

Haruka: Kyosu-

As the dart hit Haruka, she started to feel drowsy. She then slowly moving toward the chair and turns and sits.

Michiru: Um... Haruka?

Conan:(Damn! Oh well...)

Conan has no other choice. He hids under the table that's beside the chair that Haruka is siting. He picks his bowtie voice modulator and begins to play the detective as Haruka.

Hotaru: Haruka-papa! Are you alright?

Conan:(Papa? Isn't Haruka a girl?)[sweatdrops] (Anyway...)

Haruka: _I'm fine. I just haven't thought of something. The killer isn't either me or Sakura. It was someone else._

Michiru: Are your sure?

Kyosuke: Does any one else have connection with the victim?

Haruka:_ What about that person behind you? With the blue jacket?_

Everyone turns to the man with the blue jacket.

Man: Whaaaaaat?

To be continued...


	3. Sky Detective part 2

Man: Whaaaaaaat!

Haruka:_ You slipped some cyanide into the chocolate gave it to Sakura. At least you placed it inside her purse._

Sakura: Now that you mention it, there was a note on the chocolate box, but I throw it away in the trash. I thought it was a gift from Blake so, I feed him to pay for his kindness.

Haruka: _It doesn't matter now, cause if it was either you or Blake who ate the chocolate then, one of you will die and..._

Kyosuke: And the other will be to blame, to make it seem that either Blake or you Sakura is the killer. But if they ate together...

Michiru: Then it will be the case of suicide. Eventually, the police will soon found the note that's in the trash.

Conan:(Wow! They are catching up!)

Michiru: However... Are you sure that this man is responsible for this?

Man: Yeah! Why suspect me, huh?

One of the policeman shows up and said: Sir! Inspector! We found this! [Holding some capsule case] I found it in this man's car.

Man: What? [Then checks his pockets] My keys! It can't be...

Conan: (Hmmhmmm...) [As he chuckled]

It is actually him who carefully took his keys while he was looking at the collapsed victim at the time before the police arrived.

Haruka: _So careless and yet so stupid to think you actually leave your keys behind the table._

Flick: Oh right. It was me who found the keys. And yes! It was on the table across the left. [As he points the table] Conan suggests that I should give it you guys.

Then Conan appears right beside Flick.

Flick: Whoa! Where did you pop up?

Conan: I was standing right next to you. (Luckily I put a speaker on Haruka)

Kyosuke: OK! So if we check the capsule...

Haruka: _Then you can tell the fingerprints will belong to this young man with the blue jacket._

As Conan use his voice modulator bowtie while he was standing behind Flick. Thanks to the speaker that Conan placed on Haruka, everyone directed the attention to her, making it seem though she was making the deductions.

Man: My name is Louis Sumiya. Indeed I do have the connection with Josephine and Blake.

Sakura: Louis? It can't be!

Kyosuke: So you admit it?

As everyone turns to Louis, Conan carefully takes the speaker from Haruka and returns to Flick's side.

Louis: Yes! And no thanks to you dear sister! [ As he points to Sakura] Because of you, my best friend died, even you once dated him before you got your job!

Kyosuke: Is this true? Sakura?

Sakura: B-b-but-

Louis: Save it! I read your diary. You should be sent to jail for the cause of death of Mike! Mike saved my life, and I'll never forget it!

**Flashback**

Two years ago at the research lab, both Mike and Louis were studying some snakes. Till suddenly...

Louis: Ahhh! [As he got bitten by the snake]

Mike: Oh no! Hang in there!

He grabbed the gun and shot at that snake bit Louis. Then he use his cell phone to call the ambulance. And then at the hospital, Louis regained consciousness and notices that Mike was with him crying with relief.

Mike: Damn! I thought you were gone man!

Louis: It's ok! I'm here! And I'll never die never!

**End Flashback**

Louis: He died three days later after my operation! His death was caused by a hit-and-run. And I saw your diary, including all those pictures that you two have been together! It's been two weeks since I have plastic surgery. By changing my image you wouldn't recognized me. I was plotting for revenge for Mike's death! I couldn't... even... care!

The he begins to cry out loud. As the tears runs on his face. He only wished to have his best friend returned.

Louis: MIKE! MIIIIIIKE!

Everyone were shocked, especially Sakura who now feels guilty about what she has done in the past.

Kyosuke: Louis, Josephine. You're under arrest.

After the tragedy is over! Conan and Flick now leaves the scene as well.

Flick: C'mon kid. Let's get back home! I'll definitely have nightmares after this!

Conan: Ok

Haruka now get's up and Hotaru hugs her.

Hotaru: You were amazing back there!

Haruka: Huh?

Michiru: Seriously! I didn't know you were a detective.

Haruka: I don't know what you're talking about.

Then the girl with long blonde hair with the ribbon walks towards to Haruka and says: Oh! Don't worry about it! You did great! **Right**? [As she turns to a group of friends]

Then the blue hair girl said: You were remarkable, even Usagi would've said so too if she were here.

Haruka: I don't know what you're saying here!

Hotaru: You don't remember what happened earlier?

Haruka: Last thing that I remember is when I was about confront to Kyosuke, I felt a sharp sting on my neck and I fainted.

Then the group of girls were shocked about Haruka's statement.


	4. SMALL Problem Part1

At Flick's house...

Flick: Man, last night was definitely a nightmare.

Agasa: So Haruka is the one who solved the case eh? [Then turns to Conan who was watching the news.]

Flick: Well... I'm moving to my other house. Just take care of this one.

Conan: Don't tell me... You're going to find Yusei?

Flick: (Yeah... Surprisingly...that kid!) [Then leaves]

Agasa: Oi, Shinichi, there is something that you need to know.

Conan: What is it?

Agasa: It's this. [He tooks out a capsule case]

Conan recognizes it and asks: Oi... is it-

Agasa: Unfortunately yes. That's the drug that Ai-kun has created. You can take it to restore your body, but only for 24 hours.

Conan: So... I can be Shinichi only for a day huh?

Agasa: There are only 3 pills in this case, but make sure no one sees it. Cause the drug has exact symptoms as the original Apotoxin 4869. Meaning if someone takes one if these pills, then they'll be the same victim as you.

Conan: Meaning, they'll be turn into a kid. Wait... I don't need it. You'll have to keep it secured.

Agasa: Don't worry, I'll keep it in the storage closet, since no one is visiting us.

As soon Agasa puts capsule case in the closet the door bell rung.

Conan: You were saying?

Agasa: Hehehe... Anyway...

Agasa then steps into the entrance and opens the door. Conan and Agasa saw Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

Michiru: I'm sorry. Can we stay in your place for a while. As you can see... our car has broke down.

Agasa: Oh... I'll fix it.

Haruka: You can fix it?

Agasa: Leave it to me.

Hotaru: Hey, are you Conan? I saw you in the villa last night.

Conan: Yes. I'm Edogawa Conan.

Haruka: Hmm...

Michiru: Now now dear...

Haruka: I'm not...[Her face becomes red]

Michiru: Looks you have a fever. I'm pretty sure they have some medicine.

Haruka and Michiru steps into the house, while both Conan and Hotaru are watching Agasa fixing the car. Around 5 minutes, Haruka and Michiru steps out of the house and sees Hotaru and Conan talking to each other.

Hotaru: Wow! You're so into mysteries and your a very good soccer player.

Conan: Yeah... It's nothing that great. (I have to keep her occupied though.)

Michiru: So you have a new friend huh?

Hotaru: Eh? What's wrong Haruka-papa?

Haruka: Ugh... No... thing... [As she breathes heavily]

Conan: Oh? By the way, Haruka is a girl right? So why call her papa?

Hotaru: Hehe.. Well...

Agasa: Alright! All done!

Michiru: That fast?

Conan: He is quite the genius.

Haruka: Ok... Let's go-

Michiru: No way! I'm driving this time.

Hotaru: See ya later!

Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru got into their car and took off.

Conan: I'm leaving for awhile. Take care Agasa.

Conan takes his super powered skateboard and heads straight into the park. Then suddenly, he sees a someone suspicious. He wears a black overcoat with a hood and black sunglasses. He is leaning against the wall and he is watching something.

Conan: Is something the matter sir?

?: Huh?

Conan: Hey, your voice... Are you a girl?

?: tsk...[Then runs away]

Conan: Hey!

Then suddenly, he was caught from behind. His mouth was covered with a handkerchief.

Conan: mmfmmff...(Oh no! Chloroform!) [Then collapses]


	5. SMALL Problem Part 2

After Conan has fallen conscious and started to regain. He found himself strapped into the passenger seat of the blue banshee convertible sports car. He turns to the driver. The driver is a very young woman with sunglasses and has very long yellow hair. She wears a race queen dress with white color. The driver notices Conan staring at her.

Driver: Hello there! Sleep well?

Conan: Hey! Your...

**Flashback**

Conan: Is something the matter sir?

?: Huh?

**End Flashback**

Conan: Your the one with the black coat!

Driver: Better say thank you since I've saved your life. One of the kidnappers almost caught you when your dosed off by the effects of chloroform. Luckily I ran back and rescued you.

Conan: So, what are you exactly?

Driver: Better off not knowing. [As she turns her sights back to the road.]

Then Conan notices an ID card sticking out of her bag in the back seat. Conan takes it and sees a girl with the odango hair style with blue eyes.

Conan: "Tsukino Usagi?" Is that your name?

Driver: What the-[As she turns to Conan with the surprised look on her face.]

Conan: Why change of hair? Is something with it?

Driver: YOU LITTLE... [Then turns the car over to the corner of the street, making into an accel turn.]

Conan: WHOA! WATCH OUT! (Man! Her driving reminds me of my mother!)

Then the driver makes a stop in front of the parking space and she swipes the ID card away from Conan.

Driver: Alright kid. Get out of here! NOW! [With an angry face] And take this with with you! [As she takes out Conan's skateboard out of her bag and hands it over.]

Conan: Ugh.. Thank you! [With a nervous face and takes back his skateboard and heads off.]

Driver: Damn him! And surprisingly he's a high school detective. What a mess... Ugh! Father! It's all his fault that this is happened.

Back to Conan, he heads back Agasa's place. As he gets there he sees Agasa standing there at the entrance with the worried look on his face.

Conan: Hey Agasa! What's wrong?

Agasa: Shinichi! We got trouble! Someone took one of the drugs!

Conan: Really!

Agasa: I check the case and it has only 2 pills left!

Conan: SAY WHAT!

?: Hey you!

Conan and Agasa turns around to see who's calling them. Then someone tackled Conan down to the ground. As Conan tries to recover, he sees a girl with exact same age as him with an angry face.

?: ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE- FIX ME NOW!

Conan: What are you talking about? [With a confused look on his face] Hey, wait... Have we met before?

Michiru: Um, excuse me.

Conan and Agasa then sees Michiru standing with Hotaru who both has an amusing look on their faces.

Michiru: We kinda have a little problem here.

Then Conan turns back to the girl who was sitting on top of him. He immediately recognizes her.

Conan: EH! Your Tenoh Haruka!

Haruka: Yes! What did you do to me!

Agasa: Could it be that you took one those pills?

Michiru: Well... Sorry.

Conan then pushes Haruka off of him and yells: 'SORRY'! You should have asked us about entering the house or touching anything else! [With the serious face] (Damn it! I was so busy talking to Hotaru that I didn't notice Haruka and Michiru entering the house!)

Hotaru: Wait! What about you? What the heck are you thinking about creating that drug anyway?

Conan: It wasn't us that created it. And besides, there is no cure for it.

Haruka: Which means I'm stuck like this forever?

Michiru: First we lost Usagi and now this?

Conan: Wait! Usagi! You know her?

Michiru: You met her? [Then takes out a photo and shows it to him]

Conan sees a group of girls and notices one with the odango.

Conan: There! [As he points to it]

Haruka: When exactly?

Conan: Just few minutes ago. [Then he quickly turns back to the photo and notices something differently] Well... she has gone a lot of changes though.

Hotaru: What kind of changes you mean?

Conan: Well, you see... She is tall as you are and she actually drives a car.

Michiru: Usagi drives a car?

Haruka: Are you sure you've seen her, because that doesn't sound like her at all. And by the way, she disappeared around 8 months ago.

Conan: I'm not sure, but I did see her ID while she was driving and she had a surprised look on her face after I called her name.

Agasa: Uh, by the way, how do we help with her condition? [As he points to Haruka]

Everyone turns to Haruka who had embarrassing look on her face. She then grabs Conan by the collar.

Haruka: Care to explain? [As she clinches her fist]

Conan: OK! We'll tell you everything!


	6. Masako's Debut and D's Challenge

Another ceremony has been held, only this time, its the mansion. Princess D invites some famous talented people. A group of girls whose waiting for the appearance of Princess D, starts up their conversation. A blue hair girl is Mizuno Ami who has a father whose famous artist. Purple girl with long hair is Hino Rei. Her father Takashi is a famous politician. A girl with a long yellow hair is Aino Minako. Her father is a friend of Takashi, so they have been invited to the party. A brunette with the ponytail is Kino Makoto. She is also been invited by Rei's father. For some reason, it troubles Rei.

Rei: I don't trust my father. What is he thinking inviting you here?

Makoto: Actually, I just talked to him. He said that he has known my parents since childhood. I resembled my mother, so that's why he invited me.

Ami: Anyway, we can get to see Princess D again. Let's hope that she doesn't get possessed like last time.

Minako: I wish Usagi is here. Even though, Kenji is here and so as Ikuko.

Rei: They seem really upset.

Minako: Especially Mamoru. I haven't seen him at all in past 2 weeks.

Ami: Hey look, isn't that Michiru and Hotaru? [As she points to them, talking to the security guards.]

Guard#1: You were invited? Let me see your invitation.

Michiru: Here! [As she hands out the envelope.]

Guard#1: [Checks the envelope] So that's your daughter? [As he points to Hotaru]

Michiru: Step-daughter.

Guard#1: Alright be careful. [As he hands back the envelope.] We don't want any trouble like last time.

Michiru and Hotaru walks to table and sees Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto waiting for them there.

Makoto: Hi! Where's Haruka?

Michiru: She's sick and can't come to the ceremony.

Rei: Hmm... Who's the old man? [As she points to Agasa at the entrance talking to the security guards]

Agasa takes out the his invitation letter and hands it to the guards.

Guard#2: Alright your clear.

Agasa: Thanks!

Guard#1: And those kids?

Agasa: Those are my grandchildren, Edogawa Conan and Masako.

Conan in his classic clothes as he usually wears and a gray hat. He didn't wear his glasses though. But for Masako {Haruka} she not only wears glasses, but a short white skirt and a blue jacket similar to Conan's. They're clothing is almost identical to each other like twins.

Masako: [With her face red] My friends better not recognize me or else...

Conan: It's okay. Just pretend that you are a girl.

Masako: But I AM a girl.

Conan: But you talk a boy. Stop saying boku.

{In Japan, most other guys says boku. It means I, my or me. Normal people says watashi. And most other girls, is atashi. Check wikipedia for details.} Agasa, Conan and Masako heads to the table. Masako still blushes. She senses Michiru is watching her. Conan notices and takes off his hat and puts it on Masako. Masako turns to Conan and feels a warm sensation inside.

Conan: Don't worry about it. None of your friends will recognize you.

Haruka: (Why do I feel warm inside? I can't like him!) [As her face turns bright red. Then she shakes her head.] (Beside it's all his fault that I'm like this!)

**Flashback**

After Conan told everyone about his story...

Michiru: So that's what happened?

Hotaru: Hmm... Quite interesting indeed.

Haruka: So your the one who knocked me out and put all those deductions!

Conan: Cause I was aiming for the Inspector, but you stepped in and take the hit instead.

Hotaru: So now what?

?: Um, excuse me.

Then everyone turns and sees the mailman.

Mailman: I got a letter for a man named Agasa here.

Agasa: Oh! That's me.

Mailman: Here! [As he hands out the envelope. Then he takes off]

Agasa checks the envelope and begins to read the letter inside. After he's finished...

Agasa: It seems Flick wants us to head over to another ceremony. Princess D is the host.

Michiru: She is famous and rich. Rumors has it that she owns a land.

Conan: We're going there?

Haruka: What about me?

Michiru: You will come alright. I even brought some clothes that fit you.

Haruka: But the others will notice me!

Conan: You'll be fine Masako. [As he takes off his glasses and hands them out to Haruka]

Haruka: Masako?

Hotaru: Well that's a good alias. So how about Masako?

Michiru: Alright! That's settles it. Right, Masako?

Masako: Fine! [As she takes Conan's glasses and puts them on.]

**End Flashback**

Then suddenly, Masako, Conan and Agasa heard a girls aww sound.

Minako: AWWWW! I wish I had a brother like him! [As she points to Conan]

Makoto: Protective and sweet! Over a little sister!

Michiru covers her mouth and giggled. Hotaru, Rei and Ami sweatdrops. Even both Conan and Masako didn't find this amusing. Agasa, then whispers...

Agasa: _Brother and sister, eh?_

Conan and Masako: _Shut up!_

Rei: Hey, doesn't this girl look like Haruka?

Ami: No way! She always dress like a man and she never wears glasses.

Minako: Besides, she's shy. Just look.

As Minako as stated, Masako hides behind Conan like a frightened child. She then whispers...

Masako: _Hope they're not on to me!_

Conan: _Relax!_

Agasa: Hey! Isn't that Princess D? [As he points to a young girl on stage.]

A young girl who wears a red dress with glasses is on stage, starts to make an announcement.

Rei: She looks different.

Ami: Last time she wears a swirly glasses, who looks kinda like Umino.

D: Everyone, I'm about to reward you all a special prize. If you solve my quiz that is. Now then... [She blows a whistle.]

A young man with a yellow ponytail who wears a black suit and a black shades, approaches to Princess D. He carries a briefcase and hands it over to Princess D.

D: This briefcase holds a special gift that you'll receive, if you solve my quiz.

Everyone in the ballroom looks thrilled of solving Princess D's challenge.


	7. Surprising Visitors

Everyone has received a paper. It says "Which is a beast that is half human and a powerful creature in the universe?"

D: So, if one of you guests answers my quiz first, you'll receive this. [As she hands out the case] Inside this is a crystal. A rare golden crystal. [As she opens the case]

The golden crystal is the one that D has stated.

Conan: Isn't it Sagittarius?

Everyone turns to Conan who was reading the paper.

Masako: Sagittarius?

Conan: Half human and half beast. Sagittarius is ruled by Jupiter planet. In Greek Mythology, Jupiter is known as King of Kings.

D: Interesting kid you got there, sir.

Agasa: Ah, yes! My grandson Conan, is very intelligent.

D: Well, looks like we got ourselves a winner! Conan!

Conan steps in and now receives a golden crystal.

Conan: (I wonder if this is fake.)

Then suddenly, he saw a vision. A sun was heading straight for him. Conan blinked and sees everything turned to normal. Everyone clapped their hands for him. Conan runs back to Agasa's side and begins to wonder. Then vortex appears in front of the ballroom. Everyone was shocked and stayed away from it. A monster emerges from the vortex and roars. Everyone shouts a 'Youma' and begins to flee from the area. The guards armed with guns starts to shoot at the monster, but it had no affect. Suddenly, fireball appears and struck the creature. The monster recovers and sees a group of girls wearing a sailor fuku dress. Conan, Agasa, and other guards were amazed that the Sailor Senshi has made their appearance in the ballroom. Masako knew that this might of happened.

Monster: Who are you?

Mercury: I am Sailor Mercury!

Mars: Sailor Mars!

Venus: Sailor Venus!

Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter!

Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars: We're the Inner Senshis.

Michiru and Hotaru is standing by watching the whole scene.

Agasa: This is amazing! Eh? Shinichi? [As he turns to Conan]

But Conan hasn't said anything. His eyes is now focused on the golden crystal. He is seems to be in a trance. Masako then sees a bottle.

Masako: "Vodka Mudshake Caramel." Hmm... Well the kid said it is temporary. [She takes the bottle and runs out of the mansion]

The monster overpowered the Senshis. Michiru and Hotaru thinks that they need their help. Then an orange energy slash hits the monster. Sailor Uranus armed with a Space Sword, appears on the other side of battle.

Uranus: Hey!

Monster let's out a roar, get's up and ran towards her. Sailor Uranus tries to attack it, but she felt a total shock and holds her chest. Conan snaps out of trance and sees Uranus in her condition. Conan realizes it and discovers that Uranus is Haruka {Masako}. Uranus tightly grabs onto her sword and yells out an attack.

Uranus: SPACE SWORD BLASTER!

She swings her sword, leaving a powerful energy slash hitting the monster and perishes. The Inner Senshis were devastated about Uranus attack.

Mercury: That's impressive!

Mars: Yeah! Since when have you've become much more stronger! [As she turns to Uranus]

But Uranus, is nowhere to be seen. Outside of the mansion, Conan and Agasa were in gray convertible car with unconscious Masako. They took off, back to their place. Along their way, Michiru catches up with her car, along with Hotaru in the passenger seat.

Michiru: How is she?

Agasa: We found her in back of the mansion.

Conan: She's Sailor Uranus, isn't she?

Hotaru: You can tell, because you had an experience like that too, right? You better keep our secret okay?

Agasa: To think that she is Sailor Uranus! I'm really surprised.

Michiru: Wait! Don't tell me you actually, dressed her up, when she's unconscious, did you? [With shocking look on her face]

Conan: Relax! She was already wearing bra and panties. So, she's not naked, when we found her.

Agasa: Oi! Oi! [With the surprised look on his face]

Hotaru: I'm surprised that you didn't fall for her. Does it make you feel comfortable of dressing her? [With her face red]

Conan: Oi! Oi! I'm not a pervert! I just pretend that she was wearing a swim suit.

Michiru and Hotaru: Huh? [As they blinked at him]

As they head to Flick's house, they see someone waiting for them. Conan, Agasa, Michiru, and Hotaru, get's out of their car and sees Yusei, along with two women and...

Hotaru and Michiru: USAGI?

Usagi: It's been long, hasn't it? We need to talk, especially, you Kudo Shinichi! [As she points to Conan]

Conan and Agasa were shocked. Conan definitely remembers Usagi, including the car incident.

Conan: How do you know?

Usagi: All in due time. I'm about to tell you the story of my life and including the mysteries of the Silver and Solar Projects.


	8. New Turn and Return Part 1

It was midnight, Conan was still shocked, that Usagi knows who he really is.

Usagi: Yusei, Rally and May, would you please excuse us for now?

Yusei: Sure! Let's go! [As he and two woman left with their car]

Usagi: Now then-

?: Hold it!

Everyone turns and around sees Flick walking to them.

Usagi: Oh! You're able to use my Disguise Pen, right Setsuna?

Michiru and Hotaru: Setsuna? [With the surprised look on their faces]

Flick's body then shines purple and changes figure. It was a dark-skinned woman with a long dark-green hair. Agasa still can't believe that Flick was Setsuna all along.

Conan: I thought that was odd, for a guy who wears woman's perfume.

Setsuna: You knew all along, that I was a girl?

Conan: Why else you left your lipstick in the bathroom? [As he takes out a lipstick out of his pocket]

Michiru: SETSUNA! I didn't know that you're THAT forgetful? Leaving your lipstick, behind like that?[As she looked at her with a serious face]

Setsuna: Sorry! Although, indeed I find it odd, that this kid has incredible potential. Is he actually an adult?

Usagi: He's still a teenager. The organization he's after did this to him. His real name is definitely Kudo Shinichi, a famous 'High School Detective,' age 17. But now, he is Edogawa Conan, age 7. I guess the Paradox Gem, does have some interesting side-effects.

Conan: Paradox Gem?

Usagi: It was Kaitou Kid's gem, but the organization took it away from him. Not to mention killing his father, the 'original' Kaitou Kid. Your rival is his son. The same age as you.

Agasa: Are you telling us, that this 'Paradox Gem' is the one that turned Shinichi into a kid?

Usagi: Yes! The organization took the rock's sample and turned into a liquid and starts to make a chemical. The organization was still intrigued and starts to test it. It did kill some civilians, so they forced Miyano Shiho to start the drug's reproduction. They think the drug is the dangerous weapon. However, the moment that you were drugged Kudo, your body manages to bond with it.

Conan: Bond?

Usagi: Your blood cells is immune for 70%. Because of your lack of talents and your impressive abilities, the drug gave you the second chance. So, it began to manipulate your blood cells, shrinking your cells structure and your body starts to shrink as well. Naturally, the drug would've destroyed your cells instead.

Hotaru: Meaning he'll die?

Usagi: Like I said, his blood cells is immune for 70%. He's still fine. But when he is sick and begins to take alcohol and it reverses the drug effects, but only temporary. The organization classified it as APTX-4869.

Michiru: I guess Haruka is the lucky one.

Setsuna: Haruka? Where is she?

Usagi: Don't tell me she took the drug?

Michiru: Uh... [As she points at her car.]

Both Setsuna and Usagi checks and sees Haruka at her child form.

Usagi: This could be a problem. I'm sorry, but Conan and Agasa, you two have to go back to your dimension. Take Haruka with you.

Michiru: We're coming too!

Usagi: Fine! But you three have to keep their secret as well.

Conan: Cause, if anyone find out that I'm Shinichi, then the organization will come back to finish me off.

Michiru: OK! But you'll have to keep our secret as well.

Setsuna: But I'm still wondering, how come you're so mature Usagi?

Usagi: It's because of my father. It's all his fault. He is the one who created the Silver Crystal 15 years ago.

Michiru: What?

Usagi: It was 8 months ago. Ever since I read his diary. At first, I denied it. But about a week ago, I confronted Phagan Steincroths. He was my dad's assistant and the founder of the 7 Rainbow Crystals. He confessed. He said that I was the first test subject. He took my blood sample when I was 2 years old. Then he materialized the 7 crystals forming into the Silver Crystal. Ever since the Silver Crystal was created, it bonded with me and caused the explosion. Phagan and I survived, but the Silver Crystal transported itself into the past. It's power changed everything, including the birth of the Moon Kingdom and the Sailor Senshis.

Setsuna: I've never known that this was actually possible.

Conan: And to think that everyone believed the Big Bang Theory.

Usagi: You see, after the explosion, my dad was the only witnessed. He payed Phagan to keep it a secret. Then he changed my name to Usagi. My real name is Tsukino Alison.

Hotaru: Tsukino Alison?

Alison: Yes! The name Usagi got it from my mother's favorite animal{Usagi= Bunny or Rabbit in Japanese}. After Phagan confessed, he grabbed a knife and committed suicide. He was afraid that he'll be sent to prison, after I called the police. I ran into the park and destroyed the Silver Crystal and that's how I know the truth. All the image flashed into my eyes. Everything about the Silver Crystal is revealed upon me. If it weren't for the Silver Project, everyone will live for happy life.

Michiru: What do you mean?

Alison: Hotaru, you would've live with your family. Your accident would've never occurred. As so as Mako-chan. Her parents were still alive, and Mako-chan will never have been alone in her youth. It was Phagan. He was a mechanical engineer. He was the one who made a deal with Mr. Tomoe about the project that he had with Hotaru.

Hotaru: EH?

Alison: And he detonated some explosives inside the plane. Mako-chan's parents is actually been murdered. I took some of his files after he committed suicide. And yet, I was completely horrified. Which I had plenty of reasons of why I want to destroy the Silver Crystal. So, I developed the Solar Crystal and I gave it to you Kudo-kun.

Conan: Why?

Alison: Because, it acts as a tracker and that's how I know you was coming here. That's how I also send Yusei here. But now he's already heading back to his dimension.

Conan: Usagi! No! Alison, we have to take down the organization once and for all. We need your help so we can restore my body and Haruka's.

Setsuna: I can take you back to your dimension, but we're coming too. But we'll join you later, as soon as you finished with your meeting with Yusei, um... uh...

Alison: Don't worry! You'll get used to it.

Masako: But not me!

Everyone turns to Haruka. She is officially awake.

Masako: To me, you're still a kitten. Now matter how much changes you got into.

Alison: By the way, what kind of clothes you're wearing? Are you two like brother and sister here? [As she points out both Conan and Haruka]

Everyone laughs, except Conan and Haruka.

Alison: I need my crystal back Conan.

Conan: Here! [As he hands out the Solar Crystal back to Alison]

Alison: Don't tell the Inner Senshis, especially Mamoru. Alright?

Setsuna: Got it!

Alison: SUN ENERGY FLASH!

As everything turned to white.


	9. New Turn and Return Part 2

Conan and Agasa has been hit by a large light and finds themselves back their dimension. Back in Agasa's place to be precise. Detective Boys, Mori Kogoro and Suzuki Sonoko welcomes them back.

Kogoro: Hey guy! Are you okay?

Agasa: Yeah! We're fine!

Ayumi: What happened to you two?

Genta: Where have you gone?

Sonoko: Yeah, just happened to you? [As she points out that Conan's change of clothes.] You were wearing something different earlier.

Conan: Long story. (Strange. Of course we're back, but still something's bothering me. But what is it?)

Kogoro: I'll contact Heiji and his new friend too.

Conan: New friend?

Mitsuhiko: Check this! A guy with a weird spiky hair made some interesting contraption.

Genta: He made monsters that looks real too.

Conan: Really?

Haibara: Yeah, but now he's with Heiji and Kazuha. His name is Motou Yugi.

Conan: (Yugi?)

He thinks back to Yusei. He was wondering that Yugi and Yusei are connected.

Agasa: Hold on a sec! Where's Ran?

Everyone: WHAT?

Everyone starts to look for Ran. Kogoro contacts Heiji and tells him the situation. After that, they found Ran unconscious outside of Agasa's place. They brought her back into the house.

Ayumi: That's strange. That's the same spot that we saw Yugi outside of this house.

Kogoro: You're right! But what I wanna know is what was Ran doing over there?

Haibara: Or how she actually got there? I saw her going to the kitchen earlier.

Mitsuhiko: Not only that. She was wearing a green shirt, but she now she is light green.

Kogoro: Are you sure about that?

Ran: Ugh... What happened? [As she was getting up.]

Kogoro: Ran are you alright?

Ran: Yes. I'm alright.

Conan: Are you sure? We saw you outside of this house out cold.

Ran: [She stares at Conan for a minute and then she answers.] I'm not sure. I must have passed out after the light show. I don't know how I got out there.

Then Conan's cellphone starts ringing. Conan answers his phone. For awhile he looks shocked and now he walks to Agasa.

Agasa: Is something wrong?

Conan then whispers to Agasa. Agasa now looks surprised.

Agasa: Are you sure?

Conan: Yeah, tell Haibara everything.

Everything is settled and now Sonoko and the Detective Boys returns home. Ran and Kogoro returns home as well. Agasa tells Haibara about what happened. Haibara had a doubtful tone, but seems to believe almost everything that Agasa has told her and they went to bed for next day.

Next day is school where everything has changed... especially new students and teachers is someone that Conan is very familiar with.

At Teitan Elementary...

Principal: Ah! Sure! You can, just tell me your name little one.

?: Masako!


	10. 4 Disks, 4 Arrivals, 4 Visitors, 4 ?

**Antarctica**

Few researchers are testing penguins and polar bears. They spotted something on the ground.

Researcher#1: Hey! Take a look at this!

Researcher#2: A disk? You dropped your disk, huh?

Researcher#!: No its not mine.

Then suddenly, the disk is glowing white, that blinds the researchers. After they recover from the light they noticed that the disk is gone.

Researcher#1: Did you see that?

Researcher#2: Yeah, we better report now.

**Egypt**

Some travelers walks and sees the ruins.

Traveler#1: Is that the mirage?

Traveler#2: Can't be it! Let's go! Maybe we can find some treasures.

As they went inside the ruins, they find some metal parts scattered everywhere. Broken TVs, cameras, everything they find is junk. Curiously, that the ruins have something that involves technology.

Traveler#1: Strange! What's all of these junk doing in the ruins like this? There are no technologies in the pharaoh era.

Traveler#2: Hey look! It's a disk. [As he held the disk up.]

Then the disk shines black blinding the travelers. After the travelers regains consciousness, they looked around and sees no sign of metal parts in the ruins.

Traveler#1: What's going on here? They're were so many mountains of junk here! Now it's gone!

**Nallamala Forest, India**

Some archeologists discovers a shrine with ancient symbols. They checked the shrine and found a disk The archeologists thought the disks were there's, but then the disk shines green blinding everyone. The disk and the shrine mysteriously disappears.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Suzuki Jirokichi, Sonoko's uncle is walking across the hallway and sees his treasures all held up behind the glass neatly. He is now thinking of a way to capture Kaito Kid.

Jirokichi: Damn that Kid! I can't wait to capture him and reveal his identity to entire world!

Jirokichi sees a disk been held with his other treasures. Curious and not sure, then he contacted his colleagues. As they heed Jirokichi's orders, they meet him at the hallway.

Jirokichi: OK! Who put this up with my treasures? [As he points the disk]

?: No one. We never put that up.

Jirokichi: Then, who did? The disk can't held up behind the glass on it's own.

He decides to take the disk As he get's close to it, the disk shines purple blinding everyone. The disk is now gone.

Jirokichi: What happened? It must be Kaito Kid! That's right! He tries to anger me with little trick!

At the park, the four disks appears and shines altogether and now the figures has shown.

?: I'M FREE!

?: About time that I'm released!

?: Oh my! Everyone is here together again.

?: Glad to you guys again, especially you too Neptune!

The four figures shines black, purple, white and green. Now their eyes began to glow in the dark.


	11. The Path that Started Before Part 1

Conan's school life starts to change when a visitor shows up as a new student. In the classroom Conan and the rest of his classmates awaits for an announcement from their homeroom teacher. Kobayashi now enters the room and begins her announcement.

Kobayashi: Now class, I present you a new transfer student from overseas.

A tomboyish girl walks in and writes her name in chalkboard and introduces herself.

?: My name is Kaioh Masako.

Everyone seems to wonder if Masako is actually a girl or a boy. Except for Conan who only snickers and tries to hold back his laughter. Haibara notices and asks Conan.

Haibara: Is this Masako or Haruka that you told me about?

Conan: Yeah, but don't tell okay?

Haibara: Oh... So that phone call last night was actually-

Conan: Yes. I was also surprised.

Ayumi: Surprised about what? [Steps in to join the conversation]

Haibara: About we have a new transfer student.

Genta: Hey, Conan, is that a boy?

Mitsuhiko: Yeah, when you closer at him, he looks like a boy.

?: Well, excuse me, but I am a girl!

Conan and Detective Boys turns around and sees Masako standing beside them. Then Masako sighs and sits at her seat next to Conan's.

Conan: Oi Oi! You sit here?

Masako: Kobayashi told me to sit here with you?

Conan: Ehh?

Kobayashi: Is something wrong Conan? Although Masako is your cousin, isn't she?

Now everyone is shocked. They start to ask Conan about his 'relative.'

Masako: [With her face red] ( Michiru, what were you thinking? I want my body back! Hold on, where's Usagi by the way?)

Teitan High School...

?: Hey! Ran!

Ran is sitting in her desk, looks up and sees Sonoko.

Sonoko: What are you thinking about?

Ran: Nothing, Sonoko.

Sonoko: You were thinking about your husband eh?

Ran: Husband? [ As she blinks at her]

Sonoko: You know, Shinichi!

Ran: Shinichi? Come on, Sonoko, be more serious here! [ As she stares at Sonoko angrily]

Sonoko: Whoa! Ran, what's got into you? [ As she backs away from her]

Ran: What happened to Shinichi?

Sonoko: Well he disappeared during that murder incident in Tropical Land.

Ran: He disappeared? Hmm... I'm more interested in Conan. Where did he come from exactly?

Sonoko: Well he is smart, but since when are you so attached to him?

Ran: Just answer my question.

Sonoko: Why are you asking me? You're the one whose with him all the time.

?: Attention class!

Both Ran and Sonoko turns and sees a man with a long blond hair. He wears glasses and professional business suit similar to Kogoro's.

?: My name is Ottoman Aoto. I came from America. I'm replacing Jodie-sensei as your new home room teacher.

Everyone seems to getting along with their new teacher even he is a respectful gentleman, but there is something not right about him. But Sonoko doesn't care at all, since he is attractive.

After the school is over Conan, Masako and Haibara, they walked across the street and then...

? CONAN!

Everyone sees Sonoko running towards them. Then she kneels down to Conan and puts her hands over his shoulders and begins to cry.

Sonoko: Conan, please bring Ran back! Please! [As the tears are flowing over her face]

Conan: Wait! Did something happened to her?

Masako: Is she alright? [As she points to Sonoko]

Sonoko: [ Turns to Masako] I'm alright! [As she wipes away her tears] You are a lady killer, aren't you Conan? You got 3 girls with you and now you got 2 more. Are you playing harem or something?

Haibara: What did you do Conan?

Conan: Don't look at me! I haven't done anything wrong!

Sonoko: Well something happened to Ran. She's changed all of a sudden.

Conan: She's changed? Are you sure?

Sonoko: Yes! She got a perfect score on all of her tests. Not only she's good at karate, but she plays tennis and soccer very well! And she seems to be more infatuated with you instead of Shinichi! Now Ran is part of your love collection, you little brat!

?: Love collection?

Ottoman Aoto appears beside of Conan and Sonoko.

Sonoko: Aoto-sensei?

Conan: You know him Sonoko-neechan?

Masako: Nee-chan? [Looking at him with confusion]

Haibara: [Giggled]

Sonoko: He's my new home room teacher.

Aoto: Nee-chan. [Laughs] You never change eh, Conan?

Conan: [Stares at him blankly]

Sonoko: Wait, you know him?

Aoto: Of course I know him. [As he take out a golden crystal]

Both Masako and Conan are shocked.

Aoto{Usagi}: After all, he's my nephew.

Sonoko and Haibara: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	12. The Path that Started Before Part 2

At Agasa's place...

Masako: So, Haibara...

Haibara: Hm? [As she still lay her eyes upon items on fashion magazine.]

Masako: Have you found any way to reverse the drug?

Haibara: Only temporary.

Masako: Do you have a taste with fashion?

Haibara: Is there a problem?

Masako: I'm just wondering... (Man, it's so hard to talk with this girl.) Have you fallen in love with Conan?

Haibara: Kudou-kun? [As she turns to Masako and raise her eyebrow] Yes.

Masako: Really? You do like him?

Haibara: Just kidding. [As she turns back to magazine]

Masako: Huh? [With surprised expression]

Haibara: Although, the question is do you like him?

Masako: Of course not! It's because of him that I'm like this!

Haibara: Hmm... Your the one who enters his house without permission and took the drug. So, isn't it your fault?

Masako: Um, well? [As she get's embarrassed.]

Haibara: Oh! You like Conan, I see. [As she smirks]

Masako: No! [Then she remembers the time that Conan gives his hat to her. Now her faces turns completely red] (No, no, no! I'm not supposed to like him! Ugh! I want my body back!)

At Mouri's place...

Kogoro: Are you sure she's changed? [With a doubt look on his face]

Sonoko, Conan and Aoto are standing beside Kogoro's desk while he was sitting at his seat holding his newspaper.

Sonoko: Ran changed alright for sure and I'm certain that she has fallen for someone else. [As she turns to Conan.]

Conan: (Oi oi!)

Kogoro: Impossible! He's just a kid! I'm going to check on her. She has karate practice right? [As he gets up and heads out the door.]

Sonoko: Wait for me! [As she follows]

Aoto: This is interesting by the way.

Conan: Are you responsible for this?

Aoto: No way! I was just registering myself as the new teacher.

Conan: Even I'm surprised that your actually Usagi

{Usagi}:It's Alison by the way and it's because of the Sun's power. I'm able to change my gender. And relax, your parents also know about this.

Conan: Really?

Aoto: Both Michiru and Setsuna are visiting your parents and they're about to come to Tokyo in just few more days. Anyway, back to Ran, I'm sure that she is not really quite herself lately.

Conan: Something must have happened to her, when we got here. Come to think of it, Mitsuhiko did say something earlier...

**Flashback**

Mitsuhiko: She was wearing a green shirt, but now she is light green.

**End Flashback**

Aoto: That reminds me, are you also concerned about Haibara?

Conan: Of course I'm concerned about her. Why?

Aoto: Well it is possible that Haibara still has feelings for you.

Conan: Yeah right. [With his doubt look]

Aoto: I'm serious! It happened when you saved her from that bus incident. Problem thing is that she can't express her feelings.

Conan: Really?

Aoto: Yes. Because of her loneliness. She didn't really have any friends when she is in America as Shiho. And because of her sister's death, she felt like she had nothing left. She wants to end her own life by taking the drug, but then she escaped by the clutches of the organization and that's how Agasa found her. Kudou, do you really care about Haibara as well as you care about Ran?

Conan: Um, I'm not sure.

Aoto: I know that you want your body back, but think about Haibara. If you two got your body back, will everything work out okay? As soon as Haibara reverts back to Shiho, she will be lonely again. The Detective Boys won't ever recognize her. She won't have anyone else to turn to.

Conan: Yeah! But...

Aoto: And you also owe her a favor. Because of the drug that she created, you got what you wanted, right?

Conan: What I wanted?

Aoto: It was right before that you went to Tropical Land as Shinichi. Don't you remember?

**Flashback**

It was when Both Shinichi and Ran are walking to school.

Ran: Why do you have to be a detective? If you love those detective stories so much, you should be a writer...

Shinichi: I don't want to write about detectives... I want to be one! The Heisei Sherlock Holmes! The more cases, the more excited I get! The thrill of that moment when I foil the schemes of the criminal! The sensation! Once you start, you can't stop... That's what detectives are like!

**End Flashback**

Conan: Yeah! But I didn't get the credit that I deserve! Maybe... [He feels uneasy]

Conan knows that Haibara is the who created the drug and because of it, he actually solved more cases all the time. He actually did became a good detective. Without his help, Kogoro will be out of his job and not earn enough money to pay for his home. He also made a group called Detective Boys. Without him, the kids won't have any fun and be alone. Conan is now worried about Haibara. He knows Haibara is the one who made him get all the cases. His excitement and the sensation. Without Haibara, he wouldn't be where he got himself today.

?: Decisions, decisions, eh?

Conan: Yeah! Without Haibara, I wouldn't have to... have to... [Then he turns around and sees...]

Heiji: Hey there!

Conan: HEIJI? What are you doing here?

Aoto: Now this is a surprise!

Heiji: I heard everything and it looks like you got yourself a new friend here. Who are you?

Aoto: Let's just say that you are not the only one who knows the kid's secret.

Conan: Why are you here?

Heiji: Well, you see...

Then suddenly a man with the spiky hair shows up behind Heji.

Aoto: No way! You are...

?: My name is Yugi and I need your help.


	13. New Turn and Resetting

At Agasa's place...

Conan: Twilight Crystal?

Yugi: Yeah! This crystal has the power to unlock the Legendary Planets cards. And you're the one who brought me here. [As he points to Aoto.]

Aoto: (As expected of the king Atem.)

Haibara: Are you sure that this crystal has powers? [With doubtful tone]

Aoto then takes out his golden crystal and his body shines completely gold. His figure changes into Usagi or Alison. And there is Alison standing in front of Haibara, whose now is very surprised.

Alison: Does this convince you?

Haibara:...

Yugi{Atem}: Anyway, what about Yusei and Judai?

Alison: Yusei has already returned to his dimension. But only for a time being, anyway. As for Yuki Judai, I already sent him to recover the planet cards.

Conan: So Judai is also a duelist like Yugi?

Heiji: That's right! Even Ran and Kazuha is scared when that beast monster showed up!

Yugi: But wasn't that the girl name Sonoko, the who started this?

Conan: [Turns to Haibara, still wondering about her. Then he looks around.] Hey, where is Agasa and Masako?

Alison: Haruka? Was she with you?

Haibara: They both went for shopping.

Ailson: Oh! Agasa is really a grandfather after all. I mean, helping out the Detective Boys and take them for camping. Hard to believe that he's not even married at all.

Conan: Oi oi!

Heiji: So who's Haruka or this Masako?

Alison: She is like Conan and Haibara. You know, their exact state.

Heiji: Really?

Alison: Oh yeah! Is Haruka also part of the Detective Boys?

Conan: Eh?

Alison: She can join you, right?

Conan: I don't know about that.

Heiji's phone starts ringing. When he answers it, he was devastated.

Conan: What's wrong?

Heiji: It's Kazuha! Something has happened to her! We're heading back to Osaka! [As he leaves]

Yugi: Take care! Contact us, when you the Twilight Crystal! [Then he follows Heiji.]

Haibara: Is something wrong Conan?

Conan: I feel tired. I need to rest. [As he jumps into Haibara's bed and sleeps.]

Haibara: Wait! That's my bed!

Alison: Forget it. Let him rest now. We need to wait for Agasa and Haruka.

Haibara: Oh! I forgot to mention. Haruka may have feelings for Conan.

Alison: What? Really? [With surprised look] Since when did- [Sigh] Never mind! I'll go ask her when she get's back!

Conan lies consciousness in his sleep. He now wakes up and sees himself standing in front of him. Like he's facing himself.

Conan: Who are you?

But his twin didn't answer. He raise his hand and touches Conan's forehead. Conan stood there without moving in an inch, as if he was paralyzed. Then he's twin starts to cry and vanishes. Conan now able to move, he was wondering what was that about. He looks around and sees that he's inside a warehouse. Then suddenly, Gin appears in front of him. Conan now shocked and tries to run, but Gin grabbed him.

Conan: Let me go! [As he tries to fight back]

Gin pushes Conan down and he holds him, but Conan's still struggling. When Conan touches Gin's chest which where the his heart is lies beneath, Conan was stunned. He was shocked. He looks at Gin. Gin shed some tears. Conan was beginning to understand. He now understands Gin's feelings. Conan couldn't believe it. And now Conan felt like that he is going to cry. And he shouts out loud.

?: Wake up! Wake up now!

Then Conan wakes up and sees himself in Agasa's place. He notices Haibara, Agasa, Alison and Masako were standing beside him.

Agasa: Are you okay? You were tossing around in your sleep.

Conan now felt some static waves in heart. He grabs onto his shirt pretty tight.

Masako: Conan, what's wrong?

Conan: Why? There is no cure, isn't it?

Alison: No cure?

Haibara: Wait, you mean that-

Conan: Yes! Apotoxin 4869 is incurable. Which means, that's I'm forever be Conan Edogawa.


	14. Conan vs Conan

"Ah! So, it's the drug I see. I need to take it so, I can see what this kid is really up to. I also need a haircut."

A woman spoke in shadows, while she takes a pill.

At Agasa's place, Alison scans Conan with her powers of the sun. Then she also checks Haibara.

"Son of a- Looks like there is no cure. Sorry, you two. Looks like you're stuck" Alison then turns to Masako. "Lucky for Haruka, she didn't took the real APTX 4869. So there should be a cure for her though."

"But how is Kudo going to live like that? Isn't there other way to reverse the drug?" Masako is worried about Conan's condition.

"I guess I have to live with it." Then Conan gets up walks out the door.

"Where are you going?" Agasa asked.

"I just want to be alone." As Conan leaves the house.

Conan with his super-powered skateboard, he got into the Tropical Land which should be close for weekday schedule. Conan now on foot, he walked towards the roller coaster ride. He remembers the time that he took Ran out for fun. But someone was murdered. And Shinichi solved the case. That's the time he noticed Vodka making a deal. And Gin struck Shinichi from behind and forced him to take the drug.

"So, the men in black got you're attention, huh?"

"Who's there?" As Conan looks around and notices an incoming soccer ball and quickly dodges it.

"Nice!"

"Wh-who are you?" Conan who had shocking look on his face. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"You always have a keen eye, don't you?" Said from the kid who looks exactly like Conan. He even had glasses and his clothes are exactly like Conan's. Blue jacket, white shorts and the red bow tie. "I'm you. Kudo Shinichi."

"Impossible!"

"Oh, it's possible! You're mine!"

Now he run towards to Conan, jumps up and does the flying kick. Conan dodges it and arms his tranquilizer wristwatch.

"Tranquilizer stun wristwatch, eh? And that must be voice manipulator bow tie."

Conan now surprised and starts to lose his focus. Then his twin sees his chance and quickly grabs the wristwatch and kicks Conan down and snag the watch away.

"Too bad. You should have used it, when you had your chance." The twin then smashes it.

Conan has had enough, then he arms his super sneakers.

"Don't bother. Increasing your kicks isn't gonna work."

"Enough!" As he reaches his utility belt and pops up soccer ball and kicks it.

His twin dodges it successfully and turns to Conan. But Conan is no where to be seen.

"Where did you go? Come out, Conan!" Then the twin searches for Conan.

Conan heads out of Tropical Land with his super-powered skateboard and returns back to Agasa's place. As soon as Conan returns he informs Agasa about what happened. Alison, Masako and Haibara were also shocked.

"Who knew that you have a twin? This should be interesting." Haibara grinned.

"Oi oi! Any idea who that person is?" As Conan turns to Alison.

"Sorry Conan. I don't know who that person is. Are you sure the kid looks just like you."

"Not only that, but he knows who I am and all the gadgets that I use. Just who is this person?"

On top of the Tokyo Tower, Conan#2 takes out his cellphone and calls for someone. "Yes? No, I haven't got him, yet. Does Lord Mao know about this? I see... Okay, then. Alright, I'll pick him up. You can count on me, Raspberyl." As he turns off his phone. "I'll find you yet, Kudo Shinichi." As he adjusted his glasses.


End file.
